Waste baskets have through the years been constructed of a variety of materials, e.g. wood, plastic and metal, and in a variety of shapes, e.g. round, oblong, and polygonal, including square. So far as the present inventor knows, however, the consistent conventional practice has been either to have no cover on a waste basket, or to provide a cover which must be removed or otherwise opened in order to provide access to its interior.
It is a common practice for the user of a waste basket to throw waste material into the basket, often from a substantial distance, which of course requires that the basket not be covered. It is also a common practice, especially as a reflection of the increasing popularity of the game of basketball in recent years, for the user of a waste basket to pretend that it is a basketball net and to throw waste material toward it with a looping trajectory simulating the flight of a basketball. This course also requires that the waste basket be uncovered.